


A Moment

by rosymamacita



Series: Eden Valley [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Post Season 4, after 6 years, he would have stayed if he had nightblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke take shelter in the rain. Their people are taken care of and they fall into a familiar partnership. Only it isn't so familiar now.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> bellarke prompt: person A "are you okay?" Person B "I am fine" person A: you don't look fine" person B "then stop looking at me"
> 
> This is the first of my prompts for my 3k followers celebration for tumblr. Also in honor of the trailer and Conaggedon and the joy that was the bellarkeness of it all. My brain is thinking of possibilities. So I whipped this out. 
> 
> I am taking prompts for bellarke fics! on https://sometimesrosy.tumblr.com/

The skies broke in a deluge. 

Bellamy and Clarke tool shelter in a half fallen down building that was practically a cave at this point, so grown into the hillside it was. “Not good for much more than staying dry, but it’s enough, until the rain lets up and we can make it home,” she told him, standing in the opening and watching the rain torrent down. His hair curled on his forehead. “Well, dryish,” She plucked at her soaked jacket for a minute, before taking it off and hanging it on a beam. “I’m sure Madi already got everyone else back to camp, and they’re all safe and snug, by now. We just dried some venison, so she can make them something to eat.”

He snorted. “I’m jealous.” He took off his jacket too, and shook it out, hanging it next to hers. The rain had soaked through and dampness of his shirt clung to his skin and she could see his muscles shift in the low light. She didn’t remember him being this muscular.

Clarke breathed out and stared at the fallen rain again. After a few moments he came to stand beside her and watched with her. He folded his arms over his chest, and was just there, a solid, song presence beside her. 

“We could have gone with them,” she said, “but you’re the one who wanted to follow that scouting party.”

“We had to make sure they weren’t on our trail.” 

“We did.” She nodded. “You’re right. And I would have suggested it myself if you hadn’t.” It was good to get back to this, standing next to him, discussing strategy. “But they didn’t have a chance of tracking us. They’re sky people.”

Bellamy laughed awkwardly. “So are we.”

She didn’t know how to answer that. “Well, they don’t have Madi, or Emori, or Echo on their side. And with the rain, to wash away all our tracks, we’re safe. They can’t possibly track us. And we’re just a little wet.” She jostled him with her elbow and he grinned at her. It felt good. “We’re lucky it’s not one of the acid rains that sweep through the valley from time to time.”

His eyebrows drew down, and he scowled. It threw her, that look, so similar to the Bellamy she knew from before but with this more serious, bearded man. Grown. “Like the black rain?”

She shook her head. “No, not as bad. Not like that. I think it’s something to do with a nuclear plant a few hundred miles away. When the weather patterns push the clouds down from the northeast. It doesn’t happen that often. But it stings when you get caught in it. I explored that plant before I found Madi, not a good place. I started to feel sick, even with the nightblood radiation resistance. We don’t go there.”

“We don’t have nightblood,” he said. “So we should definitely make it a no go zone.”

He was still staring at the rain but she was staring at him. “When we get back to my camp. I”ll make you all nightbloods. I brought all my mom’s medical supplies with me from Becca’s Island. I know how to do it.” The rain fell in soft gray waves. Without the hiss or steam of the acid rain. “The radiation is still a problem at times. You should have the same resistance. I want you to stay safe.”

He smiled without turning to her. “If I’d had nightblood six years ago, I would have sent them up to the Ark without me. I would have waited for you.” As if it were a joke. As if it were a fairy tale. A wish. 

Her heart stopped. Pain like a physical thing shot through her. He would have stayed with her, through Praimfaya. Through the burning. The starvation. The wasteland. He would have been hers. Her breath left her like she had been punched.

“Are you okay?” He was finally looking at her.

She choked the feelings she didn’t have a name for down. “I’m fine.”

He took a step towards her and cocked her head, peering at her, like he could read her like a book.

“You don’t look fine.” 

She felt dizzy. She felt breathless. Her ears rang with it. She felt the pain of a loss she had thought she had recovered from all anew. She had been abandoned on a burning planet once again.

“Then stop looking at me,” she snapped. She turned away because to have him there suddenly felt like the loss of what those six years of having him might have been like, a whole life. With him. Not being alone. “I wasn’t alone,” she said. Although he hadn’t said she was. “I had, Madi.”

“I know,” he said. His voice came from behind her. Too close. “And if you had made it back to the rocket, she would have died, alone. But I would have—“ his voice cracked. She whipped around to see him. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavy. His eyes were so sad, and deep and warm. “I wished…I wanted you with me.” He wouldn’t let her look away. She couldn’t. 

She was suddenly closer than she meant to be. She could reach out and feel his hard muscle beneath the cold of the wet fabric. His hands went to her waist, drew her in. 

“I missed you, Clarke. I’m so sorry—“

“Don’t apologize, Bellamy!” it hurt too much to hear it. To know that if things had gone differently… “You did what you had to do and if you hadn’t you would be dead now because you didn’t have nightblood, and I would have had to watch you die and that would have been worse than just wondering. And now I wouldn’t have you.” She didn’t know when she’d done it, but her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was pressed up against his chest. His warm breath ghosted over her hair line. So soft, she almost thought it was a dream, his lips brushed at her temple.

She turned her head for him, just slightly, and he pressed a kiss to her cheekbone. “I missed you so much.”

She swallowed and nodded, she couldn’t say words. Too many had gone through her head in the last six years. Too many thoughts and feelings and desires and one of them had been his lips on her skin. She couldn’t respond, except to tangle her fingers in his thick hair and expose her neck to him as he kissed her cheek, her jaw, the delicate spot behind her ear which had her arching up into him.

“Bellamy…” was the only word she had for the way he made her feel. It was the only sound that could encapsulate everything she wanted to say. His teeth fastened on her pulse point and he sucked. “Please!” she cried, clutching at his shoulders because her legs would not hold her.

“Okay,” he whispered into her skin, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his bite. HIs hot tongue soothed her. But she couldn’t wait anymore and she pulled on his hair until he looked at her, and then as they both panted and stared at each other, both wanting, both speechless, she pulled him into a kiss.

She wanted it to be all heat and need and passion. Biting and hair pulling and scratches, because that was the world that she lived in, one of pain and desperation. It had been so long and she’d been so lonely, but the moment his lips touched her, it was like a piece of her that was missing slotted back into place. 

She whimpered in her throat, her fingers let go of their tight grasp on his hair and slid around to cradle his face. His face. Bellamy.

“Clarke,” he said and it was barely a sound, more a ripple that echoed through her. He brushed her hair back and tilted her face so he could deepen the kiss and it was all she thought she’d ever wanted.

So simple. Just this. Just this moment. One moment. Bellamy in her arms breathing the same air as her, hearts pressed together and beating as one.


End file.
